warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dead and the Deadmines
Featuring: Aishen Thornewood Note: The characters in this story are real and not made up in any way. This really happened. Under no circumstances should you play like this. I mean it man! It’s a bad idea! ----- Through a strange series of circumstances, Aishen Thornewood had found herself headed towards the town of Moonbrook in Westfall. She had been lead there by a traitor to the sinister criminal organisation, and was now had been charged to head into their lair, the Deadmines, to kill their leader, Edwin VanCleef. Why was beyond her. She had never ventured to human lands before, and still wasn’t sure how she’d gotten caught up in matters. It had come about when she was chasing bits of elemental debris for a Mage who was to make them into a scroll to give them to a Gnome… She shook her head. She knew that, even with Zaber by her side, there was no way she was taking on everyone in the Deadmines on their own. She knew that she needed help. She’d posted a notice at Sentinel Hill saying that she was seeking aid to find and kill VanCleef. All she needed now was for someone to respond. A minute later, she was greeted by a fellow Kaldorei who was a warrior. Introducing herself as Shalaori, she seemed to be eager to take on VanCleef. The woman clearly had some experience with fighting the Defias, and even knew some of the Deadmines. She and Aishen were discussing tactics and planning as they walked towards Moonbrook, the Huntress taking a liking to the young warrior. She seemed to be very level headed and sensible, an often rare trait. As they approached the town, they sighted another pair of adventurers on the road ahead, a Dwarf and a Human. The pair of them stopped, turning to face the two Elven women. “Greetings.” Aishen began. “We are heading to the Deadmines and-“ “invite plz” the human began. “I’m sorry?” Aishen replied. “invite pls.” The human repeated. “I’m sorry?” Aishen shook her head. “My grasp of common is a bit rough but-“ “aishen invite plz” The Dwarf continued with no sign of the characteristic accent of his people. “How did you know my name?” She asked, taken aback. “And who are you two anyway?” Shalaori continued. “im jommoma” the human spoke up. “ima pally” “im badashkid da tank.” The Dwarf added. “I’m feeling suddenly apprehensive.” Shalaori began in Darnassian. “…Joe is wearing a blank Tabbard.” Aishen replied in the same tongue. “I have to wonder why.” “Maybe he got kicked out of his guild.” “A bad sign.” Aishen finished. “invite pls.” Joe continued. “Should we?” Shalaori asked. “Sadly, I don’t think we have a choice.” Aishen admitted. “I don’t see anyone else around.” She shook her head. “Fine then.” Shalaori spoke up in Common. “You two can join us. But we’ll still need a healer.” “ima healer.” Joe waved his hands. “I meant a primary healer.” Shalaori continued. “Like a priest or a Druid.” “ima healer.” Joe insisted. “Fine then, I guess.” Aishen shook her head, feeling more then a bit worried. “We’ll need one more though.” “lets go!” Badashkid shouted as he ran towards Moonbrook. “Wait!” Aishen called out. “We need a-“ Joe ran off, fast on the heels of his shorter companion. “We’re doomed.” Shalaori began. “I’m sure it’s not that bad-“ Aishen replied. “im stuck in da fountain!” Badashkid shouted from the middle of Moonbrook as fireballs from the Defias Pillagers went off around him. “lol” Joemmoma added as he fought his way through a horde of Defias warriors that were chasing him. “Wait!” Aishen called out as she and Shalaori fought their way though the assembled Defias thugs. “Just… slow down you two!” A few minutes later, having pulled Badashkid out of the fountain (A passing Gnome Warlock had spent some time taunting the Dwarf, repeatedly jumping in and out of the fountain to prove that it was easy to do. Despite her dislike of Warlocks, Aishen couldn’t help but laugh.) they were assembled outside the barn where the entrance to the Deadmines was hidden. “Right.” Shalaori began. “We wait here to find a fifth team member. When we go in, Badashkid will lead with me backing him up. Aishen will pin down enemies and use Zaber to distract them. Joe, you will stay back and heal us. Do not run into combat and-“ Both Joe and Badash ran into the mines. “We’re doomed.” Aishen finished. “Very.” Shalaori added, sighing as the pair of them entered the mines. Some minutes later (and innumerable rounds of shouting at Joe to hang back and heal) they found themselves at the entrance to the mines proper. More to the point, they had chased Joe and Badash through the mines and rescued them from all the trouble they’d gotten themselves into. Eventually, the team reached the entrance to the deeper section of the mine. “lets go” Badashkid shouted, hopping up and down like a hyperactive rabbit. “We need a fifth member for the team.” Aishen spoke up. “If we are to have any chance of survival at all.” “Actually even with a fifth member, we’re probably doomed anyway.” Shalaori replied in Darnassian. “Probably, yes.” Aishen admitted, also in Darnassian. “But we can but try.” “Indeed. VanCleef is not going to die of his own.” Shalaori continued. “But those two might.” “If even Joe would follow orders.” Aishen spoke up. “Maybe then…” “I think Zaber has more sense then those two.” Shalaori added as she scratched the Nightsaber’s head. “No offence to him.” “None taken.” She replied. “why r u 2 speking gerberish?” Badashkid spoke up. “Its not ‘gerberish’, its Darnassian.” Aishen explained. “I’ve never heard of this gerberish. Is it a Goblin tongue?” “I think he means ‘Jibberish’.” Shalaori replied. “But that’s what he’s speaking, so-“ “i kno a rouge!” Joemomma called out. “hes at the start of the mine!” “Who is he-“ “his name’s kalil!” Joe shouted out. “ill go get him.” The Paladin ran off into the mines… and immediately caught the attention of the various Defias workers. “Wait, Joe!” Aishen called out. “Look out for the-“ Thirty seconds later, the team – Kalil inclusive – were reunited at the Moonbrook Graveyard. “This… sucks.” Kailil began. “I think he’s my favourite member of this team after you.” Shalaori spoke up in Darnassian. “But… he hasn’t said or done anything.” “Exactly.” Dead and the Deadmines Dead and the Deadmines